1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to the field of application programming interface development and testing.
2. Background
The engineering work devoted to writing software that supports the development and testing of an application programming interface (API) generally involves numerous operations that require careful human consideration. Accordingly, such complex and time-consuming work often tends to be prone to error. In addition, software engineers involved in development of the API may find the work to be tedious or technically uninteresting, and therefore, may be more likely to make errors during implementation. Furthermore, the development of an elegant API to expose to end-users can require artisan skill and consideration, and is generally not a process that can be automated.